Legacy: the sequel to 'It Ends'
by Ace Lannigan
Summary: [In Progress] Set 15 years after 'It Ends'. Two friends that have much more in common than either of them realize. Will they learn the truth? Or will it remain hidden from them? Read and Review.
1. My Home

Legacy: 15 years after 'It Ends'

The Players

Anne Jun'ai Stoppable: Daughter of Ron and Yori. She belongs to me

Dean Sullivan: The new boy in Middleton. Him too

Sheila Sullivan: Dean's Mother. So does she. For now.

Kim Possible: Anne's 'Aunt' Single and teaching 3rd grade. Disney owns her

Nana Stoppable: Carolyn Stoppable, Ron's mother. Disney here too

Middleton School

The morning announcements that came over the intercom ended with, "Anne Stoppable report to the Principal's office immediately, please and thank you." Anne closed her locker and headed down the hall. When she entered the office the secretary waved her into the main office. She saw Mr. Barkin at his desk going over some forms, and a young brown haired boy sitting - absently tapping his thumbs on a stack of books in his lap.

"Sullivan!" Dean snapped out of his daze and looked at Mr. Barkin. "This is Anne Stoppable, she is going to be your guide for the day, show you around school and what not." He waved his hand. "Now get out of my office."

"Hi. I'm Dean, Dean Sullivan." As he stood to greet her he dropped his books, after he picked them up Anne suggested a trip to his locker to lighten his load.

"It should be right next to mine." She said with a smile. She was immediately crushing on him. The way his green eyes looked like they were on fire made her heart melt when she looked at him. It turned out that they had all of their pre-lunch classes together, with the exception of 5th period. He had Band and she had Cheer practice. "Meet me at lunch Dean; I'll introduce you to some of my friends." She told him as she turned to head to the Gym.

Lunch

Dean walked into the cafeteria and looked around for Anne. She waved him over to her table, and introduced him. "This is Dean Sullivan." He gave a little wave. "Dean this is Eric, Rachel, Andy and Paula." He sat down next to Anne and they all began to eat and talk. Anne pointed out the other tables - The Senior table, Jock table, Geek table, Math club, etcetera.

"This is all very new to me, I was home schooled and had a private tutor before Mom and I moved to Middleton."

Paula was intrigued by this. "Where did you live before you came to Middleton?"

Dean went on to explain. "We lived in Egypt the last 4 years, and before that in the Philippines."

"So you were born in the Philippines?" asked Andy.

"No, I was born in Prague actually, but we moved just after I was born." Dean picked up their empty trays, "Let me get rid of these for you guys." He started to walk over to the tray drop off.

Rachel leaned over to Anne, "Exotic, cute and very nice, what a find."

Paula added "He's got a nice ass too."

Anne blushed, admitting that, "yes he certainly does."

Home

"Thanks for walking home with me Dean, and for insisting on carrying my books." He handed her book bag to her. "No problem, my house is just a few more blocks this way." He said as he pointed his hand up the street. "Can I walk you to school tomorrow?"

"Sure, meet me here at 7." She smiled at him and he smiled back, although somewhat meekly. She was the first girl he had ever really been close to. He agreed and started to walk home, an extra bounce in his step. He thought, 'my first day and I already made friends, and Anne…she's great.' He hurried home to share the news with his mom.

"Mom I'm home." He called out as he entered the door, he dropped his bag and hung his jacket on its hook.

"In the kitchen honey." His mom poked her head out around the corner. "How was your first day at school?" Dean told her all about it, he made a friend 'Anne' and met a lot of nice people. Classes were great too. Fun and not too hard not too easy.

Anne was on the phone with her Aunt Kim "Dean" "Yes he is so cool, I really like him. You just have to meet him." "I'll call you back after I ask him, let's say Bueno Nacho at 6?" "Ok cool bye."

"Dean there's a call for you, its Anne." Dean smiled as he picked up the phone in his room. "I got it mom."

"Hello?" "Sure, _Bueno Nacho_? I suppose, I've never eaten at one before." "Ok cool, bye." Dean ran downstairs and talked with his mom. "Hey mom. Anne asked me to meet her and her aunt at Bueno Nacho, is it ok if I go?"

"Of course it's ok. Why don't you take your bike?" Sheila wasn't about to stop him from having fun with his new friend.

Dean gave her a hug. "Thanks Mom, you rock."

Bueno Nacho

Dean pulled his bike into a parking space directly in front of the Bueno Nacho, careful as he went through the routine of shutting it off and locking the handlebars. He removed his helmet as he walked into the restaurant.

Anne waved him over to her booth, "Nice bike."

Facing away from Dean was a red headed woman. "Dean this is Kim, Kim this is Dean."

Kim turned slightly to look at him a smile on her face. Dean extended his hand "Hello Ms. Stoppable."

Dean instantly noticed the change in her eyes, a slight sadness. He thought 'great I've been here all of 5 seconds and I already screwed up.'

She saw the look on Dean's face as he turned. "I should go - I'm sorry."

Kim grabbed his wrist "No, Dean it's ok - stay." They sat together and Kim related a brief story of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible.

"And this is a 'Naco' you called it?" Dean examined the food in his hand before he took a bite. "Not bad," another bite. Soon it and the other one he had on his plate were gone. "That was delicious." He started to slide out of the booth. "I'm going to get some more, you two want any?" The two girls declined his offer of more food.

He returned with an armful of food, Kim and Anne shared a look and a laugh. Dean thanked them both for inviting him. "Would you like to meet my Mom? We could get together this weekend and have a cookout. My mom is a great cook."

Kim and Anne discussed the idea for a few seconds and agreed. "Sure if it's ok with her."

"I had a great time Anne, nice to meet you Ms. Possible."

"Call me Kim." She said as she gave him a small hug

"Ok Ms. Poss…Kim."

As they watched him speed away on his bike Kim said. "He certainly is nice Anne. But there is something about him I can't quite place."

"He can eat the Naco like my Dad, from what you and Nana have told me." Kim laughed remembering time Ron ate 39 Nacos at one sitting, so he could get on the 'wall of fame'.

The Next Day

"She said yes. She is really anxious to meet you, Kim and your Grandmother." Dean's smile betrayed just how excited he was to have Anne coming over.

Saturday Afternoon

Sheila was in the backyard cooking, a table with 5 chairs was set up under a canopy. The backyard pool and Jacuzzi were both filled and ready for use. "Mom. Anne and Kim will be here soon. I'm going to go up and get changed ok?"

"Ok Dean." His mother called to him from her post at the grill.

Dean headed upstairs to his room. "I should probably pick up a bit." Although his room was impeccably clean, he decided to dust his guitars, and then moved a stack of notebooks and magazines onto the bookcase. "Hmm. What to wear?" He flipped through the racks of clothes before settling on a pair of loose fitting khaki shorts and an 'LA KINGS' hockey jersey. He placed the clothing on his bed before he hopped into the shower. He stepped out and toweled off, checking his face in the mirror. He went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, with a smiley face pattern, and pulled them on. He was just finishing getting dressed when the doorbell rang. "I got it mom!" He ran downstairs and opened the front door. "Anne, Kim, Mrs. Stoppable. Please come in, mom is just out back." They entered and followed him thru the house, which was tastefully decorated with a mix of East Asian and Middle Eastern art.

"Mom, they're here." Dean waved to his mother, who was engaged in basting a rack of ribs. She set the brush on a plate and turned to greet their guests.

"Hello. I'm Sheila, Sheila Sullivan" She was wearing a cotton sundress, with a rather large hat and sunglasses. She had a large oven mitt on her left hand. She removed the mitt and said. "You must be Anne." As she made her way toward Anne and gave her a handshake and small hug.

"This is my Grandma, Carolyn Stoppable. But you can call her Nana." Sheila blinked once and quickly said hello, once again with a handshake and hug. "And this is my 'Aunt' Kim Possible." Kim turned from admiring the exotic statues on the Mediterranean themed patio to greet Sheila. She did a slight double take, the woman looked **_very_** familiar to her.

Sheila quickly moved to greet Kim. "Hello I've heard so much about you, it's a real pleasure to meet **The **Kim Possible. Dean why didn't you tell me you knew her?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "The Kim Possible? What do you mean?"

Kim hurriedly explained. "That's all in the past Ms. Sullivan. I'm just plain Kim Possible now."

"Well the food is ready so we can eat now, and talk later." They sat around the table with Dean flanked by Nana and Kim, and Sheila by Nana and Anne. They ate the feast prepared by Ms. Sullivan. "It's so seldom I cook for anyone but Dean and myself that I wanted to go all out." They loved the main course and Nana asked about it. "The recipe for that I picked up in Manila, a man had a stand in the local market and I just had to get the recipe from him, it took a few years of trying but I finally got it."

After dinner Dean asked if Anne would like to see his room. Nana and Kim shared a glance but Sheila said, "Dean is a gentleman, he knows how behave himself around women, I taught him respect." Nana gave her blessing and Dean led Anne into the house.

She whispered to him. "You should remember to close your blinds the next time you're walking around undressed." He blushed and she giggled. Soon the sounds of a guitar being played could be heard.

Kim and Shelia began to clear the table while Nana sat near the pool listening to the music coming from Dean's window. As the women entered the kitchen Kim asked. "I don't mean to sound rude but have we met before? You seem very familiar to me."

"Have you been to Egypt or the Philippines in the last 15 years?"

"No."

"Then I can say that we haven't met." Kim was somewhat taken aback by this answer but decided not to pursue it further.

"You can just leave the plates in the sink. Dean will wash them later."

Kim thought, 'Dean certainly is well behaved, I never did dishes when I was his age unless I was forced.' It was then that she noticed a small straight scar on Sheila's left hand and asked absent-mindedly, "What's that?" pointing at the scar with her finger.

"Oh that." Shelia ran a finger over the thin ridge of skin. "It's just a little gift from Dean's father. We had a rocky point in our relationship, but we got through it."

Kim asked, "Did you divorce him?"

Sheila explained quite matter-of-factly. "We were never married, just lovers."

"Can I ask where Dean's father is now?"

"Oh he left us shortly after Dean was conceived. I don't know where he is. Truth be told, I haven't even looked for him." She quickly changed the subject. "What about Anne? Where are her parents?"

Kim told her about how Yori, her mother, was killed a few months after Anne was born, and how her father Ron Stoppable. "Well h-he…died a few months after that…" her voice trailed off as she began to cry. Sheila led her over to a sofa and they sat down.

"Anne's mother, Yori was _killed_? Can I ask how or…"

"She was a student at a school in Japan, Ron met her there and…fell in love with her. She was killed when 'MonkeyFist' came to the school looking to steal an ancient artifact." Kim talked through her tears.

"And what happened to this 'MonkeyFist'? Is he in jail?" Sheila placed her arm over Kim's shoulder in a half hug.

"No. When he killed Yori…Ron snapped…attacked him and left him comatose, paralyzed. He died in his sleep the same week that Ron died."

"How did Ron die?"

"H-he d-di-died to s-save me." Kim said weeping heavily.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. If I had known how tragic and hurtful it was for you. I shouldn't have put you through this." She offered Kim a handful of tissue to dry her eyes.

"No it's ok. It feels good to remember how much he meant to me, and me to him." She dabbed her eyes some more and turned to Sheila. "Now, why don't you tell me some more about yourself Ms. Sullivan."

"Oh Kim, call me Sheila." She said with a small wave of her hand. "Well I really don't know where to begin. I spend most of my time now taking care of Dean. I used to teach a bit before I had him, but that was a long time ago. I haven't had to work since I received my inheritance."

"What brought you to Middleton?" Kim asked.

"I decided that Dean needed to expand his horizons. This seemed like the perfect place for it- great schools and good people. And of course there was the fact that you were here too."

Kim looked shocked, "Me?"

"Yes. Dean is a very special boy and I thought that he could benefit from your experience. If you are willing to teach him - I could make it well worthwhile for you."

"I don't know what I could teach him, I mean I teach the Third grade."

"Not school teaching, your other skills. The ones that made you such a great heroine."

Kim's face hardened a bit at hearing that word. "I was no heroine - heroines save the boy. Besides I already have a student. Anne."

"Really? Well she does seem the type."

Dean and Anne came back down the stairs. "Hey Kim and mom. Let's go outside and enjoy the sunset." As they walked outside Anne elbowed Dean. "Mom is it ok with you if Anne comes over to use the Jacuzzi sometimes?" Sheila looked to Nana for guidance on this question; Nana said nothing just nodded her head. "It's fine with me."

Later in the evening after Anne and company left. "Dean I want to talk to you."

He turned from washing the dishes, a sponge in his hand. "What about mom?"

"You and Anne, are _friends _right?"

The tone of her voice on 'friends' was obvious to him. "Yes mom, we're _friends_."

She could hear the half mocking tone in his voice, knowing he got that from her. "Anything more than that?"

She was serious he could tell. "No, Mom we are just friends."

"Good please keep it that way." She saw the 'why?' in his eyes and added. "Because I asked you too, and I love you."

"Ok mom."

Suspicion

"Kim long time no hear, what's up?" Wade asked from the window on her computer screen.

"Hey Wade, I need a favor. I need you to get me anything you can find on a Sheila Sullivan. She spent the last 4 years in Egypt and before that she was in the Philippines."

"Hmm. It's going to take me a while to track anything down beyond what is in public databases. A lot of those records aren't computerized, and most of our old contacts are out of the business."

"Anything you can find will help Wade. I swear I know her but just can't place her." Wade knew enough not to bother and try to talk her out of this.

"Give me at least a week, maybe longer. We're talking needle in a haystack here."

Homecoming

Dean led Anne around the floor dancing with her, their first dance at school and she had asked him to go with her. "Are you coming over after the dance? We're having a little party at my house. My mom even said we could use the pool." They left the dance and piled into Eric's already crowded car. Anne and her friends could hardly believe the spread that they saw before them when they entered the backyard. A dance floor and refreshment table that was at least as big as what the dance had. "You even have a DJ?"

"Mom tends to overdo things a bit." Dean was obviously embarrassed at the display of wealth his mother showed.

Anne hugged him and said "Well I think it's sweet that she cares so much about you." Everyone else agreed and the night went well, with people swimming and dancing. It was nearing midnight and everyone had to leave by then 'nothing good happens after midnight' as his mom had put it. As the last car pulled away filled with waving happy kids, Dean smiled, thinking 'I did good tonight, everyone had fun and no one got hurt.'

"Earth to Dean" Anne poked him "I'm going to start cleaning up this mess" she pointed to the cups and plates piled on around and under the tables. He followed her lead and began to pick up empty cups. As they were finishing up a great song came on the stereo - the slow version of 'nobody like you to me' by Harry Connick, Jr. He took her hand and they began to dance a slow dance.

Shelia watched through the window for a moment then stepped out. "Dean the party is over. So break it up you two." She said as she waved her finger in their general direction.

"Sorry mom." "Sorry Ms. Sullivan."

"Dean make sure Anne gets home safe and then come straight back, you can visit her tomorrow or later today or whatever." Dean and Anne headed out the door to his bike, he drove her back to her house even though it was only a few blocks away, and they often just walked. "I had a wonderful time tonight Dean. Call me when you get up ok?"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he asked. "You want to go for a ride tomorrow?"

"We'll see if I can." He turned his bike and headed toward home.

His mom was waiting for him at the door from the garage. "Dean remember what I told you about you and Anne. Just friends."

"Yes mom."

She could hear the 'what difference is it to you' in his voice, and it worried her. "Hey. Just remember that I love you and only have your and Anne's best interest at heart. Now get to bed its late."

"Goodnight mom."

Déjà vu

Dean arrived at Anne's house on his bike, with an extra helmet and jacket for her. He rang the bell and waited. Nana opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Stoppable. Is Anne ready?"

"Not quite, please come in and wait with me." He set the helmets and jackets by the door and stepped in. "Come and sit with me in the family room." He followed her in and she sat down.

He remained standing as he looked at the wall of photographs; many of them were pictures of a young blonde boy. "This is Anne's Dad?" Nana gave him a nod. "There certainly are a lot of pictures of him and Ms. Possible together. Did they date?" He turned to look for an answer from Nana.

"No. They were just very good friends - until the end." She said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Dean sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "_To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die._" She took comfort in his kind words and thanked him for reminding her of this.

Anne was finally ready and came downstairs to find Dean. "You ready to go Dean?" Dean got up off the sofa and started for the door with Anne.

"Anne, could I speak to you before you go?"

"Sure Nana, Dean why don't you go out and get the bike ready, I'll be right out."

Nana stepped up to Anne and took her hand. "Dean is a wonderful young man; you are truly blessed to have a friend like him." Anne gave her a smile and walked out to Dean.

"She likes you." She whispered in his ear.

He whispered back. "Next time leave your blinds open." She elbowed him in the ribs, he just laughed.

Dean helped Anne put on her jacket and then went over the safety issues. "Stay inline with me, move when I move and if you want me to slow down or stop just say so. The helmets have a 2-way radio in them." They got on the bike and cruised out to Lake Middleton. Dean saw a sign for 'S curves' ahead. "Hang on I'm going to speed up." He wound it up putting the bike through its paces, taking the curves with ease.

"Slow down Dean. Please."

"Ok not a problem." He slowed to the recommended 40 mph. Suddenly a car sped by them in the opposite direction, the driver slumped over the wheel.

"Did you see that Dean?"

"Yes. Hold on to me tight." As soon as he felt her grip around his waist tighten he shifted his weight on the bike and squeezed the front brake hard. As the rear end lifted off the ground and spun around, he let off the brake and hit the gas. Turning on a dime at 40mph, he quickly closed the gap between them and the car. They watched in horror as the car went off the road and dropped into the lake. They pulled over to where the car went off and rushed to the shore. "Call 911, there is a phone on the bike." Dean stripped off his boots and jumped into the lake to try and get the driver out. He swam down deep to the car and struggled to pull the door open and get the man out. When he had him Dean swam back to the surface and drug the man to shore. Anne was relieved to see him. "The Police and Ambulance are on the way."

"Check on him, I've got to go back in."

"For what?"

"There's a baby in the backseat." Dean jumped in and swam down, Anne waited nervously as the seconds ticked by, he was taking longer than the last time. She was almost going to go in after him when he broke the surface, with a very agitated baby in his arms. Dean quickly looked over the baby and decided that she was ok. "How's he?" As he pointed at the driver.

"He's not breathing." Dean started CPR and Anne assisted him, switching with him when he tired. Finally help arrived and the Paramedics took over, they loaded the man into the Ambulance and sped off.

The Police asked a lot of questions of Dean and Anne, they also gave some answers. "The Baby was taken this morning by her estranged father, you kids saved a life today. You did good."

The Photo in the paper said it all 'Young Heroes Save Child'. A copy of the picture and accompanying story lay framed on the table at **_J.P. Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium_**. The families gathered to honor the young heroes. Anne and Dean shared the spotlight and it felt good, even though they both downplayed what happened. "It was no big. Just doing what anyone else would have done."

Shelia pulled Kim aside and asked her. "Have you considered my offer to have you teach Dean?"

"Yes I have and although I was opposed to it at first, seeing how well they work together changed my mind. Besides that, Anne is getting to the point of needing someone with the energy and stamina to keep up with her. Am I correct to assume that Dean is somewhat well versed in the Arts?"

"Oh yes. One thing I was able to do for Dean was to get him some of the finest tutoring. He started with Nanquan and Serrada Eskrima when we were in the Philippines. When we moved to Egypt I found a wonderful man, Sydney, to train him in Abrazare."

Kim was shocked that such a young man was trained in such violent forms. "That sounds kind of like you're training him to be vicious."

"Nothing of the sort. Dean is a very caring young man and he follows the spiritual aspects of his learning, not just the fighting. He is very respectful of others and would never use his skills to hurt people."

Master Kim

Kim was on her computer surfing for info on the styles of combat Dean knew. She was also checking on what Wade had found. "Wade anything on Sheila for me?"

"Not much I could find Kim, she did live in Egypt the last four years. I also found records of her in the Philippines, nothing out of the ordinary."

Kim was not totally surprised by the lack of info, people with wealth often allowed very little negative personal information into the public view. "Can you run a check on a man named 'Sydney' he would have been in Egypt the same time as Shelia, he teaches 'Abrazare'."

Wade responded, "Kind of a long shot on that Kim but I'll check it out."

"You continue to rock Wade. I've got to jet, Anne and Dean will be here soon." She logged off and changed into her training clothes. When Dean arrived she had him show her some of his moves, so she could gauge his skills. _Impressive _was the word she chose to describe them.

After a short routine of basic training she allowed Dean to show Anne some of his Eskrima 'stick-fighting' moves. "Don't be afraid of hurting me Anne, I can keep ahead of your moves, so don't hold back." She began to move around him jabbing and striking at him with her stick. "Not your arm, use your wrist." She snapped the stick at him and he easily avoided it. "Good. Now try a combination, like I showed you." She snapped at his head, dropped at his knees and added a back snap at his head - catching him in the jaw. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." He fell to the floor as he held his cheek.

Kim rushed to check on him as Anne apologized and asked, "Are you ok?" Kim went to get some ice for his cheek.

"I'm ok really, just caught me with my guard down." He didn't want to admit that he was too busy watching Anne to watch the stick closely. Kim returned with a 'coldpak', Anne held it on his cheek until her hand was too cold to hold it any longer.

"Well that's probably enough for tonight." Kim said. "See you both day after tomorrow."

Dean gave Anne a ride to her house. "I'm sorry about your face."

Dean waved it off. "As KP would say 'no big'."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and in her best _Ren and Stimpy _inspired voice told him. "My brave little man." He flashed a smile and rode off toward home.

"So how was your first night of training?" Sheila heard him come in from the garage and asked as she was turning to see him. Before he could answer she saw the bruise on his cheek. "What happened?" She grabbed hold of him to get a better look at the damage and apply some motherly love to it.

"We were doing Eskrima and I got distracted." Her look changed to a slightly sterner version of concern. "Distracted by what?"

His voice dropped along with his eyes, "Anne."

"Dean please understand what I'm telling you, you can not allow yourself to be distracted by Anne, or anyone else when you're fighting."

"I wasn't _fighting_ mother, I was training. I remember a time or two that you got distracted training me."

"Ok. You got me on that one son. Just please be careful, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

Sydney

"Kim I found a Sydney that taught Abrazare in Egypt; as luck would have it he is in the States on a book tour. Current location is Go City."

Kim smiled, "Thanks Wade."

She stood in line with her book as she waited her turn to talk with him. "Mr. Sydney I have a question about a Sheila Sullivan, I think you trained her son, Dean."

The man behind the table took her book and as he signed it said. "Sorry Miss but I have 2 rules. I never talk business unless we're doing business. And I never discuss possible clients with anyone but the client. So good day." He handed her book back and waved her off.

"Well that went nowhere, but at least I have something to read on the trip back to Middleton."

Varsity

"I made the Varsity Team!" Dean was very excited as he ran through the hall to his locker carrying his wrestling gear. He got to his locker and told Anne. "I made it Coach said he had never seen anyone with moves like me. Now I'll have to get a letter jacket."

Anne was excited by the news. "I'll have to get on the Wrestling Cheer Squad." They both stuffed what they were carrying into their lockers and headed for lunch.

Eric broached the question "So does this mean you'll be abandoning us for the 'Jock table' Dean?"

"No way, those guys are just my teammates. You guys are my friends." He would go undefeated that season setting a school record for number of wins with a pin in the first period.

2 for 1

The time spent training with Kim and Dean had taught Anne a great deal, she was very much improved since the first time she tried Eskrima. Dean had also learned a great deal, both from Kim and from his wrestling at school. He would say it was 'no big' but Kim could see that he did not have to go all out like he used to. She suggested a new tactic in his training, 2 against 1.

"Are you serious? I mean I know that you used to fight multiple opponents a lot when you were younger. Anne is very good and are you sure that I'm ready for this?" the hesitancy in his voice was obvious.

"Dean if I wasn't certain you could handle it I wouldn't suggest it, besides Anne agrees with me." The young blonde nodded her head.

"Well just remember this was your idea." He moved as he spoke the words, catching Anne off guard knocking her off her feet. Kim, on the other hand, wasn't caught unaware; she countered his strike and attempted to land one of her own. He deflected her move and flipped over her using her shoulders as a launch. He landed behind her and as he did, he brought one hand down onto the small of her back, pushing her down to her knees. "Bad move KP."

The surprised look on Kim's face was suddenly replaced with one of sheer terror. She cried out "Ron…no please!" Dean quickly released his grip on her and she crumbled to the floor sobbing.

Anne rushed to her side and Dean reached down to her. "Kim are you…."

She freaked at his touch, as she slapped his hand away she screamed. "Don't you _fucking_ touch me!!" She grabbed onto Anne tightly and cried and cried.

Dean was scared. "What did I do? Please."

Anne was as unsure as Dean but she knew he should probably leave. "I think you should just go Dean."

"I'm sorry Kim." He ran out the door crying every bit as much as Kim. He jumped on his bike and sped off. He rode for hours; he wouldn't arrive home until the sun was near coming up.

His mom was waiting on the front step. She had been up all night, worried when he didn't come home. "Where have you been young man?! I have been up all night wondering where you were…" The anger in her voice quickly faded when she saw his face streaked with tears and fear.

"Mom I hurt Kim…bad." He collapsed into her arms pulling them both to their knees. He stayed crying into her shoulder for long minutes, until she was able to get him to his feet.

She led him into the house. "Head up to your room I'll be up after I check on Kim, I'm sure she'll be ok." She hoped she sounded as sure as she wished she was. As she watched him plod up the stairs she wondered. 'What did you do Dean?'

She made some calls and found out that Kim was at Anne's house, and physically unhurt. "Sure you can come over. Kim wants to see Dean." "Yes after dinner is fine. I can understand that, thank you." "Yes I'll make sure to tell Kim. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and headed upstairs to Dean's room.

She sat on the edge of his bed and laid her hand on his cheek. "Kim is okay Dean, in fact she wants to see you after dinner." She then leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Now get some sleep honey." She stood and went to his door, dimming the lights in the room as she left him to rest. He stared at the ceiling for a long while before he finally went to sleep.

The Truth

Sheila and Dean arrived at the Stoppable residence, greeted at the door by Nana Stoppable. "Kim and Anne are waiting for you in the backyard Dean." She pointed him in the direction of the patio door, and he walked to it unsure of whether to go through it, until a 'get moving' motion from his mom convinced him. "Sheila why don't you come with me into the family room while they have their talk."

When they entered the room Sheila was drawn to the wall of family photographs. "I always pictured them together." As she motioned her finger at a picture of Ron and Kim. "I would have never dreamed that they wouldn't be together."

"You knew them back then?" Nana asked, not knowing how close she was to the truth.

"Oh no. But, I followed their adventures with some interest. I was shocked when I heard that Kim was hanging it all up. I never knew why until she told me - he died to save her."

"Is that what she told you? Let me tell you about my son. He did die to save her - from him." Sheila looked shocked to hear this and Nana wasn't surprised. "He came back from Japan _twisted_, filled with pain and hate. He blamed Kim for his pain, he was going to kill her. And almost did, but at the last instant he _stopped_, and instead killed himself after professing his love for her."

"…I never imagined…"

Kim related a similar, although more detailed version of events to Anne and Dean, who sat in stunned silence until Anne said, "Oh my god…" and Dean added an, "I never imagined…"

"How could he have done that to you?" Anne was shocked after hearing that her father, a 'sweet boy' as Nana and Kim both described him, could be capable of such hateful actions.

"I don't know. But what matters is that the Ron we all knew and loved came back to us, if only for a moment. A wise man once told me that Ron had a light in his soul. A light he had thought extinguished by the death of Yori, but renewed again by Ron's love for us. Anne, Ron loved you, your mother and me very much. Dean I am sorry that I snapped at you. It was just that Ron said those exact words when he, well when he attacked me. You even sounded like him. I guess I still have some major Ron issues to deal with."

End of chapter 1

More to come when I work out the details.

'To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die' is a quote attributed to Thomas Campbell

'Nobody like you to me' by Harry Connick, Jr. there is no slow version that I know of, but it would be cool.


	2. Power Struggle

****

Chapter 2

Early March

It had been two days since Anne had learned the whole truth about her Father. She was able to accept it surprisingly well, after all she had the love and support of her family, and her best friend. 

"Good morning. Ready for our run?" It was Dean, they had been running every morning for the last 6 weeks as part of their fitness training.

"Morning Dean. Of course I'm ready, how far are we going today?" She was dressed in her standard running gear, a silvery gold spandex body suit with a metallic gold jacket.

"I figured we'd head out to the overlook and then loop back past the Athletic Complex. It is about 10 miles total, shouldn't take more than an hour or so." He enjoyed running, especially with Anne. It gave him a chance to get out into the wide open spaces, the ones he had grown used to during his time in Egypt. As they ran Dean's thoughts went back to the night two days previous. "Anne how well did you know your dad? I mean how much did you know about him before the other day?"

Anne continued running but slowed slightly to better answer Dean. "I was only about 2 months old when he left Yamanuci. I do have dreams about him, looking down at me in my crib, smiling his goofy grin. We try and go to visit him every year the week of my birthday."

"Are you going this year?" Dean asked because his birthday happened to be the same as Anne's. April 20th, although she was a year older than him.

"I don't know. I would love to, but I don't know if Nana can afford to take us this year." Dean had just found the perfect birthday present, both for Anne and himself. That was if he could convince his mother to get it. They continued on their run and they were soon nearing the end.

"Anne would you like to come over tonight and watch some DVDs?"

Anne enjoyed spending time with Dean so he knew she wouldn't say no. "Sure Dean, when?"

"How about 7:30 or so."

She turned onto the street that would take her back to her house. "Ok see you then."

****

7:25

"Mom I love you. You don't have any idea just how much this means to me." He hugged her as tight as he could.

When she was free of his arms she handed him an envelope. "I know that you want this more than anything else I could get you. Now have fun watching your movies with Anne. I'll be doing my exercises, then I'm going to work in my office if you need me." She turned and was walking to the back of the house when the doorbell rang. "That's probably her, you two kids have fun."

Dean met Anne at the front door and followed her into the den. They sat together on the expansive leather couch. He looked slightly nervous as he fiddled with the remote. "Anne?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I know its not really the right time to say this but, Happy Birthday." He placed the envelope on her lap.

"You know its not my birthday yet silly." That didn't stop her from wondering what he had gotten her as she lifted the envelope.

"Open it, its from me and my mom." Hearing that made her wonder 'his mom picks his presents?'

"Dean what are these, are you serious? I can't accept these, there's no way, no." 'Three first class tickets nonstop Middleton to Tokyo, that's got to be like $30,000'. She tried to hand the envelope back to him but he refused it.

"Anne please take them. You know that you mean a lot to me and that I think of your family as an extension of mine. Its my - our way of saying thank you for being there for us."

"Well I still can't take them, unless…" As a sly smile grew on her face "you come with us."

Dean smiled back. "I thought you might say that" as he produced another envelope from his pocket and waved it in his hand.

She squealed "Oh thank you Dean. I love you." She gave him a hug and a kiss. "but I haven't gotten you anything for your birthday." The pout on her face was slyly replaced with a grin. "or have I?" She moved from her spot at his side and crawled on to his lap, straddling his legs. She began to kiss him on the lips, pulling at his shirt with her hands.

"…no don't…" His voice low and barely audible.

"Its okay Dean" Her voice as sultry as she felt as she continued to kiss him.

"…I can't…please…"He began to struggle against her weight. But she had him pinned as she continued to kiss him, she had his shirt open and she began to kiss her way down his chest.

"Get off of me!" She suddenly found herself on the floor, Dean had pushed her off of him, hard. His face quickly showed the shock that he felt as he realized what he had just done. "Anne I'm sorry." He helped her up onto the couch apologizing while he made sure she was ok.

"What's wrong with you Dean?" He could hear the anger in her voice.

"I can't do this. As much as I want to I can't" His voice dropped. "My mom. She says we can't be anything more than friends." She looked at him quizzically when she asked why. "I don't know but she absolutely forbids it. I ask her why and she tells me its because she loves me, and its in our, mine and yours, best interests."

"How does she know what our best interests are?"

"I don't know. But I have to do what she wants. She is my mom and she knows what is best for me."

"Well I don't like it, but I'll go along with what you want. I still want to find out more about this though."

"Please don't confront her about it Anne. She could decide to move again and I don't want to lose you."

"Ok. I'll try and be subtle about it. Now lets watch the movie." They turned their attention to the TV screen and started the movie. Anne reached down and placed Dean's arm over her shoulder as she snuggled in next to him.

Sheila pulled her ear away from the door of the den, as she began to head for her home office. 'She is getting too nosy, like her aunt. I'll have to keep a close eye on her.'

****

Lunch

Fifth period was over and the halls were crowded with students heading for lunch. Dean made a quick stop at his locker to drop off his books before continuing to the lunchroom. His hands had really been bothering him these last few days, ever since the night with Anne. He struggled to lift his tray and carry it to the table where his friends were waiting for him. As he reached the table he almost dropped it causing some of the silverware to clatter to the floor.

Eric leaned down to pick up the dropped cutlery "What's up with you today Dean?"

"I don't know, my hands really hurt. Like I have Carpal Tunnel or something." He flexed his fingers and shook his hands in the air.

"It's probably all that hand holding you and Anne have been doing." Quipped Rachel as she let out a giggle. Dean didn't say anything, he just gave her a dirty look. "Maybe you should go see the nurse or something after lunch."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He tried futilely to spear his food with his fork. He finally gave up and allowed Anne to help him, his face remained in a deep blush as people watched him being fed.

****

Nurse

Dean was sitting on a paper covered table. "Ok now hold still while I do these tests." The nurse held his hand while she poked at his fingertips with a pin. "Feel that?" His finger flinched slightly "Yes."

"Hmm no loss of sensation. Any numbness?" 

"Not really. They're just tight and they hurt." He said as he rubbed his fingers, trying to pop his knuckles.

"Well there isn't much I can recommend, take these Tylenol and try soaking them in hot water when you get home. I'll send your Mother a note, she'll probably want to schedule a Doctors appointment for you."

"Ok thank you."

****

The Before Time

Dean arrived home to find his mother waiting for him, a stern yet concerned look on her face. "How long has this been going on?" As she waved a piece of paper in her hand. Dean wondered what had her worked up this time. He hadn't been doing much of anything out of the ordinary with Anne, at least not that his mom would know about.

He played it cool, "How long has what been going on?" 

"These pains in your hands how long?"

"Just a few days." She looked at him in a way he had never seen, she looked…scared? "Mom what is it?"

"Come with me Dean. I have something to show you." She led him into her office, a room that was normally off limits to him. She had him sit in a chair while she worked the lock on her personal safe. She turned back to him holding a small untitled black binder in her hands. "I made this for you. So you would know the truth if anything ever happened to me."

He opened the binder and saw a photo of a young raven haired girl. "Who is that?" The girl looked somewhat like his mother except her hair was naturally brown or so he thought. The next page had a photo of the girl and a young boy, her brother according to the caption. Over the next three pages three more brothers and a sister joined them.

She motioned for him to turn the page. A newspaper clipping read 'New Heroes in Go City' and the photo showed a group of 5 gaudily clad heroes smiling. 'Shego with her Plasma Blasts, Hego with his Super Strength, Mego the Shrinker, and Wego the Duplicating Twins'. Over the next several pages there were similar clippings of the 5 heroes. Dean noticed that the smile on the girl's face diminished in each progressive photo, and on the last photo of the group she was not present.

The next page had a clipping of 'Robot Army Ruined, Dr. Drakken Captured' the photo showed the raven haired heroine being lead away in handcuffs. A series of similar articles followed, the last of such reading 'Dr. Drakken Dies' On the next page is an article 'Kim Possible Calls It Quits'.

The next page held a surprise it was a photo of the raven haired woman holding a brown haired baby boy. He recognized the baby as himself. "Mom why…what is this?"

"You weren't supposed to see this until you were ready, I actually hoped you would never have to see most of it." He looked as confused as ever. "Never see it?"

"I had hoped you wouldn't inherit my abilities. But you need to know the truth. I am…or should say was Shego." Dean said nothing, he just sat digesting what he had seen and heard. Sheila was concerned by this "Dean…son…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you _trust _me? Don't you _love _me?"

"Son I love you more than anything. I didn't tell you… I had to protect you. If people…the wrong people ever found out that you were my son…"

"I could have kept the secret…"

"Son I couldn't risk it please…" She is crying, and they are not happy tears. 'I've never seen her like this - ever.'

"Mom I'm sorry…"

"No son I'm sorry, I should have told you…but now I have to ask you…keep my, our, secret."

"What about these _abilities _of yours? How am I supposed to keep glowing body parts and plasma blasts a secret?"

"Dean your abilities, you can learn to control them. I can train you to use them." She led him into the living room and had him sit in front of the fireplace. "Ok I'll give you a little demonstration. You can use the powers to do useful things like start a fire." She held her hand over the log in the fireplace, but nothing happened. She turned with a confused look on her face. "My powers they're…gone?"

"What?"

"I haven't used them since before you were born., I don't understand why are they gone?"

"So if I never use mine I'll be ok. They'll just go away?"

She looked scared again. "No! If you never use them they'll destroy you." She retrieved another book from the safe and handed it to Dean.

"What's this?" He saw that it was a funeral announcement and memorial packet.

"My sister, Vidalia. She never used her powers. She said they were 'unnatural' and they destroyed her. She suffered a spontaneous evisceration, it happened right in front of my eyes, I couldn't save her. My family had supported her decision not to use her powers. After what happened I couldn't stand being near them…" He held her in his arms as she grieved. He led her up to her room and put her onto the bed. "It will be ok mom - we'll figure a way through this." He kissed her forehead and went out the door closing it gently behind him.

****

Next Day

Anne had noticed Dean was in a major funk today. "Dean is everything ok? You seem preoccupied - distant - something."

Dean put his books into his locker and closed the door. "I just have a lot on my mind. Family things - Anne?"

"Yes?"

As he pulled on his jacket he asked "Could you cover for me? I'm going to take the rest of the day off."

"I suppose so sure. Where are you going?"

"I'm just going, I have a lot to think about."

"Will I see you after school?"

"I don't know. Maybe - we'll see." He turned and walked away leaving Anne to wonder if she would ever see him again.

He rode out into the mountains to a secluded wildlife area, not many people came out here at this time of year so he would have the area to himself. He parked his motorcycle and walked into the woods. After a short hike he entered a clearing in the trees next to a small pond. He sat down on a log and began to talk with himself. "Why is this all happening to me? Why now? I finally settle into a new life, happy with Anne, with my friends. Only to find out that my mom is, or was a super powered heroine turned villainess and that I inherited her powers. I mean what's next? Where do I go from here?"

Dean lay down on the ground next to the pond, and dangled his hand into the cool water, 'that feels so good'. He laid there for a short time before he fell into a sleep. He dreamed that he and Anne were together, smiling and happy holding hands. Watching the sunset "Look at all the beautiful colors. The reds, oranges, and _greens_?" Suddenly the quiet they had been enjoying was replaced by the screams of Anne. "Dean what's happening? What are you doing?" He looked over at her and saw his hand burning her and was unable to stop it. He watched helplessly as the fire spread over her body burning it black.

"ANNE!" he screamed as he sat up. "it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare." Then he saw it. The idyllic pond was now a boiling, seething cauldron filled with the bloated corpses of dead fish. He ran out of the woods to his waiting motorcycle.

"Is Dean there?" * "He left school today and I haven't seen him , I'm worried about him." * "No he didn't say. Just that he had to go think about stuff." * "Yes I'll call you if he contacts me, thank you Ms. Sullivan." Anne and Sheila share the same concern. 'Dean where are you?'

The phone rang, it was Dean. "Hi mom"

"Where are you ? When are you coming home?"

" I might be home in a week or so, before we go to Japan. Mom? It happened, my powers. They manifested themselves today. I have to think about all of this, figure out what I'm going to do"

"Come home and let me help you son. Please."

"I can't do that right now, I'm afraid I'd hurt someone. I think it's best that I figure this out on my own. Will you tell Anne that I'll see her when I come home. And that I love her…"

"Dean?"

"Yes mom?"

"Be careful son. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

****

More to come later in chapter 3.


	3. Unity

****

Chapter 3: Unity

Note: I learned that the sticks used in Eskrima are called 'Kali' so I'll be using that from here on in instead of 'stick'.

****

The Ride

Sheila arrived at Anne's house early that morning, she hoped to catch her before she left for school. She approached the door and knocked. 'I thought Anne told me Dean took off yesterday' Nana opened the door, she was surprised to see Sheila Sullivan. "Is Anne here I need to speak with her please." Nana invited her into the kitchen and went off to get Anne. Sheila sat looking over the small room, crowded as it was with photos of Anne and photos of her father, Ron.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Sullivan?" Anne walked into the room already dressed to go to school.

"I wanted to speak with you about Dean if you have time." Anne wanted to talk about Dean too, but she also had to get to school on time. Sheila suggested Anne could ride to school with her, and they would talk on the way. The two women walked out to Sheila's BMW X3.

"Dean has issues to deal with, he found out a lot about me and about himself recently. He needs time to sort it all out."

"What sort of things? Where did he go? Is he okay?" Anne was worried for him, "The way he left that day at school, I'm worried about him."

"I'll let Dean decide when and if he tells you. He called me last night and he said he was fine. He wanted you to know that he'd be back in time to go to Japan." She turned the car into the school driveway. "One other thing Anne. He said to tell you he loves you."

Anne stepped out of the car and answered "I know he does."

****

Questions

Shelia turned the car back towards Anne's house, she had wanted to speak with Nana as well. The women went into the back yard to sit and talk. "When Ron left…to go to Japan. How did you deal with it, the not knowing if he would be coming back to you?"

"We prayed. My late husband George and I. We prayed every night for our son to be returned to us. We continued right up until the end. I guess 'the Creator' had other plans for Ronald." Nana was crying by the time she was done explaining. "Our faith was tested those months that he was gone. I like to think that we passed the test."

"What about those of us without faith?" Sheila hadn't been to church in over 25 years, she lost what little faith she had when her sister, Vidalia, died.

Nana could sense the loss Sheila felt and took her hand. "Then we shall pray together for the safe return of Dean." They prayed together for quite some time.

****

The Call

"The new stock at 'Club Banana' came in today Anne. Let's hit the mall after school." It was Paula, the clothes hound. She wanted to see the new fashions, but also wanted to take her friend out to have some fun. They needed something to take their minds off of the way Dean just walked away yesterday.

"Do I have to?" Anne really didn't want to go anywhere but home after school.

"Yes you do. It will do you good to get out of the house, and spend some time with us."

"If I have to, I suppose I can go for a while."

Anne and Paula walked into the food court and hooked up with Rachel, Andy, and Eric. As they sat and drank Smoothies the conversation invariably turned into a question fest about Dean. "I don't know where he is, he didn't even tell his mom where he was." * " He said he was okay though." * "he was going to try and be back before our birthday." * "I'm really worried about him. When he left he just seemed so depressed almos…" She was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello?"

"hi" Came the voice from the earpiece.

"Dean!" She almost screamed his name.

"happy to hear you're glad I called." He smiled, chuckling to himself.

"Whereareyou?areyouok?whenareyoucomingback?" She was so excited to hear from him that she almost forgot to breathe.

"calm down. I'm fine I should be back in a few days, a week at the most. If everything goes ok."

"What do you mean? What things need to go ok before you can come back?"

"listen I've got to get going…Anne? I love you."

"I love you too Dean." The phone hung up. Her friends looked at her wanting to know what was up with Dean. She set the phone on the table and began to cry. The group gathered close around her in a big hug trying their best to comfort her.

****

Savior

Dean had just placed the handset back onto the receiver of the payphone when he heard it. The sounds of a struggle coming from the dark alley across the street.

"Someone help me please." It was a woman's voice. The next sound he heard was the slap of a fist hitting skin. "No one is going to help you bitch!" It was the gruff voice of a man.

Dean pulled on his helmet and walked across the abandoned street to the alley. He could barely see the image of a hulking man standing, arms at his side.

"I'll teach you to try and skim money from me!" The pimp let a hard kick slam into the woman's gut, her body convulsed sickly as she spat blood, her dirty blonde hair caked with the filth that was the ground. Dean stepped forward into the dimly lit area where the pair were. The pimp noticed him for the first time, "You want some of this punk!?"

"…no…" his voice so low that it could barely be heard. Dean held his hand up and let the green fire coalesce around it before he sent a concussive blast towards the man's chest. Listen close and you may have heard the sound of bones breaking as the pimp's body smashed into the wall. Dean looked towards the prostrate form of the woman, she was breathing. He stepped over her to the pimp and crouched down. He placed his finger tips on the man's face one on each cheek, the other 3 spread evenly over the sloped forehead. "Learn respect." He let heat flow into skin, the pungent odor of seared flesh burnt his nose. He looked back towards the woman, who began to stir, and decided it was time for him to leave. He called 911, to report the beating, before he rode off out of town.

****

Blast from the Past

Kim sat at her desk grading papers, as her students did their math problems. 'you have mail' the computer told her in its automated voice. She scrolled to the message, it was from Wade. Subject: 'thought you should see this'. It was a copy of a Police report about an assault in St. Louis. Kim didn't seem to be very interested in it, 'nothing strange about this, it happens everyday.' Then she saw it, both the victim and the perpetrator described the person that broke up the attack as having a slim medium build and wielding some sort of green fire. "Shego?" 'She disappeared years ago after Dr. Drakken died, no one had heard or seen anything of her since then.' Her students looked up at her and asked what a 'Shego' was. Kim decided that she should go back to Go City and look for answers in the most obvious place.

She stood in front of Go Tower and buzzed the call button. She recognized the man that answered the door. It was Hego, his dark blue hair now streaked with white. "Good to see you again Hego."

"What can Team Go do for you Ms. Possible." He asked as he led her into the main room of the tower.

"I have a question about Shego. Have you seen or heard from her recently?"

Hego said nothing he just turned and led her back out the door. Taking her to a small setting just off to the side of Go Tower. There, much to Kim's surprise, stood a statue of Shego .

"Shego is dead." He said without any hint of emotion.

Kim looked closer at the statue, a plaque on its base read 'Always a Hero in Our Hearts' 1977-2004. Hego led her back into the tower explaining as they went. "Sixteen years ago we received this." He pushed a button that caused a door to slide back revealing a small glass enclosure. In it was her trademark green and black battle suit. Covered in cuts and long slashes, discolored with dried blood. Next to it was a mound of long black hair. "She loved her hair and would have never allowed it to be cut off. Genetic testing showed that the blood and hair were hers." He pulled a small clear box out of the case and handed it to Kim, "We also received this." It contained a small smooth stone. "Does it mean anything to you?"

Kim's face went flush as she dropped the container and fell to her knees "…ron…"

****

Shopping Spree

Dean was perusing the selection of merchandise in front of him when the clerk snootily asked "Can I help you?"

"I need a set of Kali sticks. The new composite carbon fiber ones." Dean knew what he wanted and he wanted only the best.

"Those are top of the line, extremely light and super durable. Can you afford them?" The clerk was less than impressed by the image the young man portrayed, ragged from days of riding.

"What do you think?" Dean asked sarcastically as he pulled a roll of $100 bills out of his jacket pocket. "Now I'm going to need some other items as well." He spent the better part of 3 hours, having the clerk show him almost every item in stock, and well over $1500 on a total purchase that barely filled his backpack.

Dean stepped off his bike and into the abandoned building, it seemed like a good spot to test his new toys. He took one of his newly acquired Kali in his hand and focused a stream of green fire through it. He spent the next few hours practicing. When he was finished the building was worse for wear, but he had gotten much better at controlling and directing his powers. Although they still made him nervous.

****

The Beach

Anne was standing on the corner getting ready for her morning run. She wished that Dean was here to go with her, but she had to keep training. At least that's what Kim said 'don't let your worries about Dean affect your life, he'll come back to you when he is ready.' She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the black motorcycle rolling up the road behind her.

"Been waiting long?"

That voice, her brain took a second to process it. 'dean?'. She turned and that was when she saw him. "DEAN!" She grabbed him so hard and fast that his bike nearly tipped over. She hugged him as hard as she could, not wanting to let him go again.

"You busy? I mean I can always come back later, after your run." He loved teasing her like that.

"Dean…I love you." She was squealing again, and still holding him in a vise-like hug. 

"Hop on I want to tell you something." She leapt onto the back of the bike, repositioning her arms to squeeze him as they rode North out of town. They arrived at the north shore of Lake Middleton and Dean maneuvered the bike down a narrow path to a secluded beach. They spent a long time sitting on the beach, Dean just holding her in his arms. "I never want to forget what this feels like." He flipped her hair away, exposing the supple golden brown skin of her neck. "Or this." As he kissed her neck, just behind her ear.

"Dean." She was lost in love in his arms.

"I love you Anne, its time I let you know just how much." He took his hand and began to unzip her jacket.

"I love you Dean." The young couple would spend most of the day making love.

They rode back into town just as school was letting out. Dean was hungry and figured correctly that Anne was too. "Bueno Nacho?" She nodded in agreement. They entered the restaurant in their standard manner, holding hands. They were both surprised to see their friends all there.

"Welcome Back!" It turned out that Paula had seen the pair riding out of town that morning. Naturally she told everyone she knew that Dean was back, and out with Anne.

"What have you two been up to?" Rachel asked in her own sly way, figuring that she knew already what they had been doing all day.

"Nothing" Dean and Anne answered in perfect stereo.

"Dean and Anne sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I…"Andy was cut off by the smack of a packet of Diablo sauce hitting his face. Everyone burst out laughing as Anne and Dean blushed and took their seats.

****

Busted

Dean dropped Anne in front of her house, "See you in the morning for another _run_?" Anne said nothing she just smiled back at him as she walked into the house. Nana was waiting for her.

"The school called, said you didn't show up today. Where were you all day young lady?"

Anne knew she was busted so she confessed. "Dean came back today, we went riding and spent the day together. I know I should have told you , I'm sorry."

"Normally I wouldn't approve of your skipping school to spend the day with a boy. I'll let it slide, _this time_, but when we get back from Japan you're grounded. After school straight back here, except when you're training with Kim."

Anne didn't much like the idea of being grounded when she was nearly 17, but she relented. "Yes Nana."

Dean pulled his bike into the garage and walked into the kitchen. "Dean! Son you're home!" His mom nearly crushed his ribcage with her hug. They shared a long hug and then she asked him "Your powers, you can control them now?"

"I've got a pretty good grasp on it yes." Dean didn't want to sound cocky.

She led him back into the game room. He stood watching her as she racked the billiard balls. "Show me." He held his finger low against the felt topped slate and let a burst emanate from it. The balls scattered across the table. "Impressive. How about the heat aspect?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I do ok with it."

She left the room and returned with a cup of water. "Heat this up." He took the cup in his hand and a slow green flame crept around its base. The water began to bubble slowly, and then suddenly exploded out of the glass. 

"Oops. Overdid it that time." Dean looked embarrassed when he turned toward his mother, she was _laughing_?

"You show amazing control for only a few days of practice. You'll get better at it trust me." She told him about the time when she was just learning her powers that she burned her eyebrows off. They shared a good laugh over it.

"Have you told anyone about your powers?" She asked suddenly. 

"No."

"Not even Anne?" She sounded like she knew something, at least to Dean she did.

"No mom, _not even Anne_."

"Oh. By the way. You're grounded for 2 weeks after we get back from Japan."

"Aww. 2 weeks?" He tried his best to sound put off by it, although he expected much more.

"You want to try for maybe 3?" She held up three fingers, then four, then five.

He caught her drift "No mom, 2 weeks is plenty."

"Now get upstairs and start packing, we leave the day after tomorrow." She pointed her finger up the stairs and Dean headed quickly up them to his room.

AN: Okay Kim thinks Shego is Dead. But we know better don't we. What surprises await in the next chapter? Well here is a hint…The Lotus Blade is not a good birthday present.


	4. Beginning of The End

"Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable." Sydney J. Harris

****

MIA

The 2 families arrived at the Middleton International Airport and began to check through security. Dean had a slight problem when he tried to bring his backpack with him through security. "No Martial Arts stuff allowed onboard sir. You'll have to check this bag."

"Dean why are you bringing that stuff along?" Anne wanted to know "They have all that at Yamanuci."

"I know they have everything we need to train. I just like using my own equipment is all." Only because he knew it could handle having his power channeled through it. "I'll meet you guys at the gate after I check this bag."

"I'll wait here for you Dean. Maybe we can find something for us to do on the plane. It is a 15 hour flight after all." Anne actually wanted to have a chance to talk with Dean, alone. His mother hadn't allowed him to run with her yesterday, and she wanted to know why.

"We'll wait for you two at the gate, Gate 31B remember." Sheila called back over her shoulder as the 3 older women walked toward the gate.

"Yeah 31B. I heard you the first six times mom." Dean was growing more annoyed with his mother. She had really been riding him the last two days. Something was bothering her, he could tell. But she refused to talk about it and it drove him nuts.

"Relax Sheila. Dean is a big boy. I'm sure he can remember what gate we're leaving from." Kim didn't want to tell her how to raise her son but…

"Zip it Kimmie! He's my son, not yours!" Sheila snapped, and quickly realized she should apologize. "I'm sorry Kim. I've been stressed out these last few days."

Kim looked at her like she had just seen a ghost. 'Kimmie?…No, that's impossible.' Kim shook the thought from her head. "Its okay Sheg…Sheila. We've all been under a lot of pressure these last few weeks."

"You two had better relax. It's a long flight. I don't want to have to separate you. But I will." Nana knew how to keep kids inline, even if they were all grown up.

"Sorry Nana" Kim and Sheila responded in unison.

Anne waited patiently near the security checkpoint for Dean to come back. When he finally got back through they walked together to the Bookery bookstore. "Dean why didn't your mom let you go running yesterday?"

He hated lying to her but she couldn't know about his powers, not yet. "She had me doing some clean up around the house, punishment for taking off and not telling her where I was." He had actually been training on using his powers. "You going to buy a book for on the plane Anne?"

"Probably, I'll need something to do. 15 hours is a long time. What about you Dean? You going to buy a book or something else to do?"

"I think I've got everything I need to do right here." He patted Anne on the ass.

"Perv" She couldn't help blushing at the thought of joining the mile high club.

"I'll probably grab a book too though. I don't think I could keep at it for 15 hours, but it would be fun trying." He smiled at Anne and she smiled back and said. "It would be fun to try." He looked over a selection of hardcover fiction before grabbing a copy of 'The Big Bad Wolf'. Twenty Eight bucks for a book he was going to probably read once. Damn that's expensive, even when you're rich. He paid for their books and they went to the gate. 31B.

****

747-400

Sheila had arranged their seating before hand. She was concerned about the relationship between her son and his best friend. She would probably be sickened if she knew the truth about what sort of relationship they actually had. "Okay we're in the 5 across row. Seating is going to be Kim, Anne, Nana, Dean and me. We can rotate seats for window views if anyone wants one." Everyone seemed to be okay with the arrangement, Dean had wanted to sit next to Anne but knew he couldn't risk anything happening between them for his mother to see. He would have to wait for the return flight, maybe he could convince his mom to let him sit with Anne by then.

Sheila hated flying on commercial airlines. She felt safer when she was the one in control of her life. It didn't take too long before she was well sauced on free drinks. Vodka straight, with a Coke chaser. She always loved quality Vodka. She passed out about 4 hours into the flight, and would most likely stay that way until they touched down in Tokyo. Dean was the only one left awake in the cabin when he finally decided it was safe to get Anne.

He snuck out of his seat quietly and walked around the back of the cabin to her seat. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder, when she woke up he motioned for her to come back to the lavatory. They entered together, nice thing about first class, big bathrooms. They spoke in whispers. "Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning to you too Dean."

"I missed you yesterday." They said it at the same time. "Jinx. You owe me a soda Dean."

"Can I give you one of these instead?" He kissed her lips, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She returned the favor, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

When they broke off the kiss she said "I guess that's a decent substitute. But I still want my soda." She giggled before Dean interrupted her, pressing his lips to hers.

"We can't take too long. My mom is out cold but Nana or Kim could wake up and wonder where we are." Dean wished they didn't have to be so secretive with their love, but he didn't want to risk losing Anne.

"Well then we should probably get started." Anne reached down and started to unbutton the fly on Dean's pants. The next 15 minutes were pure heaven, for both of them.

Dean let Anne exit first, she had to worry about 2 guardians. He only had his mom. A few minutes after Anne walked out Dean returned to his seat. Sheila was still out cold, as were Nana and Kim. He looked over to Anne and smiled at her. She returned his smile. They both leaned back to sleep, they still had 7 hours to go before they touched down.

Kim stirred slightly when Anne leaned her seat back, she didn't really wake up but she became aware of a scent. Anne's scent. It hung heavily in the recirculated cabin air. Kim could smell it, she recognized it. 'Best friends as lovers. If only I could go back…relive my life, change things with Ron. If only…' She fell back into her slumber and dreamed a dream. It started out pleasantly enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked into Bueno Nacho. Ron was there, 17 years old, at their usual table. Kim couldn't help but smile seeing her best friend again, happy. "Ron. How are you doing? I miss you so much." She pulled him out of the booth and hugged him.

"KP what are you talking about? I haven't been anywhere. I've always been right here. I'll always be right here." He smiled at her and returned her hug. Just like he always did in her dreams.

'I'll always be right here' Locked forever in her mind as the boy she loved, but never told. Until it was too late.

"Have you seen Rufus around Kim? I seem to have misplaced him." His smile was gone.

"I'm sorry Ron. Rufus is dead." This dream had been familiar up to now. Kim had been dreaming it ever since Ron died. "I'm so sorry for what happened to him, because of me. I wish I could offer you something more. But I can't…I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't work Kim." His eyes were no longer bright and cheery, they were dark and soulless.

"Ron?" Kim was scared. Ron was looking less like her friend and more like the man who tried to kill her.

"You shouldn't have come back Kim. Actions have consequences, and the time has come for you to pay for what you did." He produced a sword from out of nowhere. She couldn't help but scream as he swung it at her neck. Just as the blade made contact with her skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She jerked awake with a gasp, startling Anne. "Are you okay Kim?"

Kim was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, which was strange since the cabin was actually slightly chilly. "I just had a weird dream is all. I'm okay."

"Well we're going to be landing soon." Anne could tell that Kim was more than just a little freaked out. "Are you sure you're ok Kim?"

"I'm fine." Kim got up out of her seat and headed for the bathroom, she wanted to freshen up before they landed.

Dean reached over to his mom and jostled her shoulder. "Mom wake up. We're almost ready to land."

"Wha? Dean? Oh…can you get me some aspirin and a water please." She had a major headache, she cursed herself for drinking so much.

"Already got it for you mom." Dean held out a bottle of water and some aspirin for her.

She took the aspirin and drank some water. "Thank you." She finished the bottle and then got up to go to freshen up. She was still half asleep when she tried opening the bathroom door, it was locked. "Damn it…hurry up in there." She hit the door with a closed fist.

"Keep your shirt on. I'm almost done." Sheila recognized Kim's voice coming from behind the closed door.

"Sorry Kim. I didn't know it was you." She felt like crap.

"It's okay." The door opened and Kim stepped out past Sheila. "Its all yours now." Kim did a little half bow and swept her arm toward the open compartment.

Sheila didn't say anything, she just scowled at Kim. Then grabbed her head, as if making that face hurt. She stepped in and closed the door roughly. Kim just chuckled a bit and returned to her seat. 'Poor Sheila, I feel sorry for her.'

****

Yamanuci

The Families stand gathered about the gravesite. Nana was leading them in prayer. Dean couldn't help but feel that he and his mom were intruding on what should have been a strictly family event. He glanced over at Anne, her head was bowed but she turned it slightly and gave him a reassuring smile. He felt immensely better knowing that he was welcome. He looked to his mothers face…she was crying. 'I wonder why this is having such an impact on her? I mean she didn't even like Ron. They were enemies. Maybe she's just a big softy after all.'

"…He who creates peace in His celestial heights, may He create peace for us and for all Israel; and say, Amen." Nana had just finished the lasts lines of the Kaddish. Now it was time for the placing of the stones. Nana placed her stones on Ron and Yori's markers, with a photo of Anne under each one. "You have a beautiful daughter."

Anne was next to place her stones. "Mom and Dad…I miss you both so much…" She broke down crying.

Dean rushed to her side and held her up in his arms. "Its okay Anne. I've got you." He placed his stones, but didn't say anything. He didn't know what he could say.

Kim placed her stones, one on each of the three markers. "I'm so sorry for what happened, because of me. I wish I could offer you something more." Kim began to cry. "But I can't…I'm sorry…I miss you so much Ron…I love you."

Nana could tell that something was wrong, not since their first trip here had Kim ever been so grief-stricken. She looked over to Dean and motioned for him to come help her with Kim. He led Anne over and together they helped Nana guide Kim into the main grounds of the school.

Sheila was alone at the gravesite. She stood silent for a long time, her eyes closed. She knelt down next to Ron's marker and placed her stone. "Your mother was right Ron. You have a beautiful daughter…" She slipped a photo of Dean under her stone. "…and a wonderful son."

****

To Be Continued.

AN: Ok I know that I didn't get to the Lotus Blade part. This Chapter is getting too long IMO. Next one should be up hopefully this weekend or early next week.


	5. History

****

History

Dean and Anne sat listening intently to Master Sensei. "Yes, young Stoppable-san was a…_unique_…student. He was filled with much self doubt when first he came to Yamanuci. There was even a short time that I myself began to feel the nagging doubt that he had brought with him.

"However, after Yori-dono took it upon herself to retrieve the stolen Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist, Stoppable-san _changed_. He went forward filled with purpose, filled…with love. Much the same as when he journeyed to the Amazon to save young Kimberly-dono."

Master Sensei looked to both Dean and Anne as he spoke the next lines, "Love, true love, pure love, is a most wondrous thing…don't you agree?"

Dean and Anne shared a glance, as well as a small smile before answering in unison, "Yes."

Master Sensei began to stand, and Dean and Anne both stood up quickly to help him to his feet. "Thank you, it is good that you both know respect for your elders."

"Master Sensei," Anne said, "I think of you almost as my grandfather, you're the only link that I have to my mother."

"No Anne Jun'ai, you have a much deeper link to her, here." He tapped his finger on her chest, just between her breasts, over her heart. "In your heart she lives on, never do forget that."

Dean draped his arm over her shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. "He's right Anne, your Mom and Dad are always going to be with you, in your heart."

Master Sensei asked Dean, "What of your parents young one? Your Mother is here with you but where is your father?"

"I…don't know my father." He replied flatly.

"I see…do you know _of_ him?"

"He was with my mother in the early summer of 2005. They were only together a short while before he left her, she hasn't seen him since."

A look of concern flashed through the wise old man's eyes. "Ah, well, I will not dwell on the subject then. Perhaps I could convince you, the two of you, to join in our afternoon training session?"

Dean and Anne had a silent discussion and came to a mutual agreement, "Sure."

"Excellent. Then I will see you again after lunch, good day." He bowed slightly at the pair and they returned his bow with deeper ones of their own.

****

Training

"Now we will enjoy a short demonstration by our honored guests, Anne Stoppable and Dean Sullivan." Master Sensei took his seat next to Kim, Sheila and Nana. Dean and Anne stood up and gave a respectful bow first to him, then to the students, and finally to each other.

A One boy, standing close to Dean, asked. "Why do we allow these outsiders to interfere with our training Master Sensei?"

"I deem what is necessary and proper for your training Akihiro; I deem this both necessary and proper. Now sit back, relax, and learn."

Akihiro sat back, but he would neither relax nor learn. After all what could these outsiders show him that Master Sensei could not? They were not even to be demonstrating Tai Shing Pek Kwar.

Dean and Anne set into a routine that would demonstrate the basic fundamentals of Eskrima, they started slowly, each one telling what was happening. "One partner feeds an attack." Dean said as he threw a straight right punch at Anne.

"Which the other counters." She parried his wrist with her left palm, scooped his wrist with the back of her right palm, slapped his arm down with her left palm, "Flowing into a counterattack," and punched toward him with her right fist.

"Which is then countered." He parried her punch in the exact same manner. "Flowing into a counterattack. And so on." Anne and Dean steadily increased the pace of their routine until the rapidity of their motion was such that their hands appeared as mere blurs.

Akihiro let out a short huff, all this demonstration was proving to him was just how pointless it was for them to be wasting time watching it.

Master Sensei gave a single sharp clap of his hands, the demonstration ceased. "Akihiro, do you have something you wish to add?"

Akihiro grumbled, "I only wish this _demonstration_ to be at an end."

Sensei stood, "Then it is so ended." He turned to the assembled students, "It would seem that Akihiro feels there is nothing to learn from our honored guests. Who here has a different opinion?"

__

All of the other students raised their hands.

"You appear to be in the minority Akihiro." Sensei noted.

Akihiro grumbled and stormed off to the dormitory, ignoring Sensei's admonition about his rudeness.

****

Sparring Partner

Master Sensei sat with Anne and her family, as well as Dean and his mother. Enjoying the early afternoon sun. "Once again, please accept my most humble apologizes for the behavior of Akihiro earlier this afternoon. He is being punished for his insolence." Akihiro ran past them, carrying two large buckets of water. "Remember Akihiro," Sensei called to him just before he rounded a corner. "Do not spill any of the water or you shall have to repeat the course yet again."

"Yes, Master Sensei." He called out before rounding the corner.

"I realize that this is a sensitive subject," He paused. "But, I must ask. Do you feel that Anne is ready for the test?"

"What test?" Anne and Dean asked in unison.

TBC…

AN: I figured this would be an okay update, even if it is short. It's an update. Next one will be longer, a lot longer.


End file.
